On The Road
by Little-Angry-Kitten
Summary: A late night trip will lead to something Elena wanted for many years. AU AH


**A/N: This little lemony O/S is dedicated to my amazing beta CrazySue05 because today is her birthday. She has been with me from the very first time I wrote something and I am grateful for that. She always fixes my horrible grammar and helped me turn from a shite author to one that can come up with decent stories. Thank you baby for your amazing beta ninja skills and for being such a wonderful person. I find it hard to put in to words how amazing you are so I'll just leave it here! **

******Happy Birthday Sue! We all love you! **

**I want to thank Nicia for beta-ing this and Ashes at Midnight for making the banner. On a side note the story is AU and AH.**

* * *

_**~On The Road~**_

Elena closed the zipper of her small suitcase and sat on her bed. It was the end of the semester and she and her friends were driving down to the beach house as they did every year when college was out. This year it had been a little different though, she had had to go back home to settle some family affairs. Her parents had died in a car accident two years ago that left her in charge for everything they owned and to take care her brother. So when she spoke to Caroline on the phone and informed her that she couldn't make it, her friend came to her rescue.

One of Damon's friends was still in town and was driving tonight to meet the others. Damon had given him a call and he was more than happy to offer a ride to Elena. Her heart had done a back flip when Caroline said that Elijah was the one that stayed behind too. Elijah Mikaelsson had been Elena's crush since she was in high school; he was four years older than her and a very handsome man. Tall, with broad shoulders and the most beautiful eyes Elena had ever seen. Of course she never acted on her feelings, she was sure that he had no interest in getting involved with someone like her. She was the quiet and shy girl that liked to read and write in her journal while he liked to date women that could pass as models. The years passed and Elena grew up but her crush for Elijah never ceased on the contrary it was stronger than ever. It became love for her. For him on the other hand she was still Elena, Damon's little cousin.

Even though she knew she had no chance at becoming his girlfriend her heart couldn't help but skip a beat every time he walked by her. The doorbell brought her out of her thoughts and she all but ran down the stairs to open the door. She felt like she was back in high school again. Her breath caught in her throat as she pulled the door open to reveal her teenage dream. There was he standing in all his glory, dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a simple t-shirt, looking good enough to eat.

"Hi!" He smiled and Elena tried to hold back her sigh of longing. "Are you ready to go?" He asked her as she gestured for him to come in, not trusting her voice to speak just yet.

"Um, yes. Just give me five more minutes." She smiled back nervously as she backed away towards the stairs. "There are beers in the fridge if you want one." She shouted over her shoulder.

_Relax, Elena, you can do this! Just don't make a fool of yourself. _She kept chanting as she pulled her suitcase down the stairs. Nonetheless fate had other plans and she tripped before she could reach the last step. Elijah caught her just in time and helped her stand up straight.

"Are you all right?" He asked her; concerned that maybe she was hurt.

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you." She mumbled, feeling too embarrassed to even look him in the eye.

"Should we go then?" His voice sounded uncertain. He was always like this around her. She would send him mixed signals and would drive Elijah crazy with her behavior. One minute she was flirting with him and the other she'd shut him out like nothing happened. But he got used it over the years, Elena Gilbert was one hard cookie to get and he would be damned if her didn't bite her. He had been in love with her for years but was too afraid to make a move, in case he screwed up. She was Damon's little cousin after all and he didn't want to risk losing his friend.

They walked in silence towards the car. Strangely enough there was no awkwardness between them; it was like they'd been doing this for ages. It was a very hot and calm night as they drove away from Mystic Falls. It was mid summer and the heat was high even though it was late in the evening. They had decided to travel at night in order to avoid the traffic. Since it was summer and with a weekend ahead everyone wanted to get away for a little while.

"So, how was school?" He tried to make small talk, maybe get her to open up more.

"It's good." She mentally face-palmed herself for her stupid answer. Silence fell upon them again and this time it was definitely awkward. Elena shifted in her seat as Elijah kept driving. The thoughts about small talk were long gone by now. She rested her head against her window and closed her eyes for a little. Maybe she could take a small nap and succeed in not making a fool out of herself again. The incident on the stairs was enough for tonight.

She was jolted awake by the car stopping and she turned to look at him. "Are we already there?" Her voice was hoarse from sleep and she tried to blink the fog away.

"No, there is a guy right behind us that has a flat tire. I'm going to help him." He smiled at her and Elena felt butterflies dancing around her stomach. "It'll only take me a few minutes. But there is a beach a few meters away, if you want to take a walk." Elena's breath caught in her throat as she took in the view before her. There was a small beach that looked white under the light of the full moon making the waters look very inviting.

"I think I will." Elena smiled warmly back at him and got out of the car. She let her mind wander as she felt the warm sand between her toes. Thoughts of Elijah kissing her and making love to her in this beach made her all bothered and wet and she cursed for not having someone to satiate those undisclosed desires. A flush spread over her and couldn't help but wonder how he would feel inside of her. Looking towards the waters again she thought about it for a moment and in a swift move she pulled her sundress over her head, leaving her only in her underwear. Elena moved towards the sea, and then quickly ran in, the cold water cooling her heated body just a bit.

After swimming for a few minutes she decided it was time to dry thinking that they had to leave in a little while. She laid down on the sand and closed her eyes as the images of Elijah making unspeakable things to her came back full force. Her hand traveled down her body on each own accord and Elena touched her clit lightly. She was ashamed by having to do this here but where was the harm? No one would see her and she really needed this small release. She worked herself into a frenzy with thoughts of Elijah licking and kissing her heated flesh, of his fingers pulling and pinching her nipples and his cock sliding in and out of her bringing her closer to the best orgasm she had so far. "Elijah." She moaned deeply as two of her fingers slipped inside of her.

"Elena!" Elijah's voice jolted her out of her dirty daydream and she pulled her hand away. He stood there before her watching speechless an a little turned on by the show she put on for him without realizing it. Before she could react and cover up herself he moved and kneeled by her side bringing her lips against his in a hard kiss. His hands moved back to unclasp her bra freeing her pert breasts from their prison.

Elena moaned in the kiss as her daydream came to life little by little. His cupped her breasts gently as he kneaded them, eliciting small moans from her. Her legs opened a little wider so that he could lay between them and Elena let out a whimper as his still clothed cock rubbed against her barely covered mound. Elijah pulled back and rested his forehead against hers trying to catch his breath.

"Tell me to stop." He growled as Elena ground her pelvis against his, making him hiss in pleasure. "Tell me and I swear, I will." He kissed a path down her neck towards her chest and her back arched as he took one stiff nipple in his mouth, nipping softly. Her hand laced into his soft hair and pushed his face closer to her chest.

"Please!" She begged him as his other hand trailed down her body towards where she needed him to touch her more. Elena whimpered again as he pushed her wet panties aside and his fingers slipped inside her. _They felt so much better than hers did._ He played her body like it was an instrument made only for him. He worked her up towards an orgasm but would stop just before she could fall over the edge, torturing her. He made her feel like no other man ever had before.

"So beautiful!" He murmured against her lips as he watched her thrashing and squirming in pleasure underneath him. "And all mine." His lips collided with hers in a passionate and hard kiss as his fingers picked up their pace, pushing roughly inside her making her gasp in pleasure. His kiss was all Elena needed as she threw her head back and moaned loudly as her orgasm washed through her in powerful waves.

"I want you." She whispered against his lips and her hands moved down to remove his shirt. "Please, please! I want you in me now." She begged and Elijah had unbuttoned his pants in no time as Elena pushed them down his hips only enough to free him. He gasped as her small fingers wrapped around his shaft and she gave a few strokes making him moan in pleasure. He gently slapped her hand away and positioned himself at her entrance.

"Are you sure?" He asked her lovingly, wanting to make sure she was okay with what was going to happen. His fingertips traced her kiss swollen lips waiting for her answer. He was not going to force her into something she didn't want to, even if that meant he would die from blue balls syndrome.

"Yes." She pecked his lips once. "Make love to me, Elijah." She whispered and that was all he needed. He slid inside her in one swift movement, burying himself to the hilt making both of them moan in pleasure. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he took it as his cue to start moving. Elena couldn't help the mewls that escaped her lips as he thrust gently against her but that was not enough. She wanted more and knew exactly how to take it. She flipped them over taking him by surprise as she raised and lowered herself against his shaft. Her nails were biting into the smooth skin of his chest, as her pace got harder with each second that passed.

Elijah's hand came up to cup her breast again. He squeezed and massaged the soft flesh adding to her pleasure. She was truly a sight to be hold as she rode him to oblivion. There was something sexy as hell in watching little shy Elena taking control like that. He could see she was close and he took advantage of it flipping them again. He threw her leg over his shoulder, slipping deeper inside of her making both of them gasp in pleasure. Elena grabbed his shoulders as Elijah thrust harder and harder bringing her closer to the best orgasm she'd ever had.

"Please!" She begged him again and he took her lips in a possessive kiss. His tongue slipping in her mouth in combination with his rough thrusts was all it took for her to reach her end. Her climax triggered his and he followed her a few pushes/strokes later in to ecstasy.

They laid there for a few moments, trying to catch their breath as he peppered kisses all over her face. Elena ran her fingers through his hair again and brought his mouth down to hers, kissing him sweetly.

"This was not a one-time thing." He whispered when they pulled away. "I wanted you for years. I won't let you go now. You are mine!" He smiled and kissed her eyelids, her cheeks, her nose. Everything he could.

"I wanted to be yours for years." She whimpered as he pulled out of her, leaving her feeling empty.

"Good." He nodded and laid beside her, his arms reaching out to pull her body in beside his.

"I'm covered in sand." She murmured after a few moments earning a laugh from him. "And it's in places it shouldn't be." Elijah got up and pulled his pants completely off.

"Come on." He said reaching for her hand. "Let's get you cleaned up." He picked her up as she giggled and moved towards the sea.

_**~The End~**_

* * *

**A/N: Did you liked it Sue? ;) Drop a review and let me know what you think! **


End file.
